Up at Jack's Cabin Tag to Threads (S08E18)
by Misspadfoot-88
Summary: After Jacobs death, the whole team finally find themselves up at Jack's cabin for a well deserved break from duty...


It had been a quiet day back at a certain cabin by the lake in Minnesota. Night had fallen around the area peacefully after an uneventful and relaxing day.  
Jack O'Neill was lying on the couch in his cabin. His teammates and friends Daniel and Teal'c had occupied the two bedrooms after he had assured them he and Carter would be fine on the couch.

He would never admit it to anyone that he had agreed to do this to his aching back and knees simply because so he could have an eye on her…while…well… not being in a bedroom together...  
Jack cleared his throat at that train of thought, shifting around. On the other side, their feet barely touching, Sam had a restless sleep.

Jack looked at her strained face with a sad and pained expression. He hated it to be so helpless, not to mention it being Sam the one in need. He wondered again if it was too soon to have done this…  
Yes, after Jacob's funeral, when Sam had called Jack in the middle of the night, he hadn't been entirely sure if it was the right thing…getting the team up at his cabin…

 _Jack startled awake, his phone ringing. With a blurry vision he checked his clock_

" _Oh for cryin' out loud, it's 3am…" he grumbled. And there was just one person on Earth…no in the Universe he corrected himself, who would not get to hear it, just one…  
And sure enough, when he picked up the phone with a hoarse "O'Neill?", Jack heard that person's voice._

" _Sir?" Sam's trembling voice could be heard. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I…"_

" _Carter!" O'Neill quickly cut her off. "Don't think about it…" he trailed off more softly "What is it? Do you need anything?" he offered a bit awkwardly…he was never good at the emotional stuff, but for Sam he tried._

" _No, sir, I just couldn't sleep. And there wasn't anyone else I could think of…of calling at this hour…sir."_

 _Jack certainly heard her pause and he supressed the jolt his stomach gave off and cursed his traitorous heart for pounding so loudly…He had to swallow before he could answer._

" _It's alright Carter, as I said, don't worry about it! Well...since I'm awake now, is there anything you want to talk about or what's on your mind?"_

" _Fishing actually, sir…" Sam answered in a light tone_

" _Wait, What? Are you serious, Carter?" O'Neill's voice raised a notch in surprise._

" _Yes, sir, if that's alright? I think a team-time-out would be nice…would certainly take my mind of…things…" she trailed of._

 _That simple hesitation told Jack that Carter had a hard time getting over her father's death, no matter what she had told everyone. That truth and her sigh at the end of her sentence had done it._

" _Alright, Carter, I'll see what I can do about it, I promise!"_

" _Thank you, sir" and he could almost see the relief on her face…  
A small, lopsided smile broke across his face. He couldn't deny that woman a thing when it really came to it.  
"Sure!"_

And so here they were. It had been a tense day, but everyone had done their best and was real good about the situation. He…they did it for Sam and they could see how much she needed it.

Just then Jack heard painful moans coming from Sam's end and she started squirming. He sat up on his elbow, closing his eyes for a second sighing deeply…This was exactly why he was here, why he insisted on being on the couch with her. He knew this wasn't something she'd want anyone to see. He quietly suppressed his realization and what it meant that he was kinda the only person she'd allow in her personal space at this moment.

He brushed of his blanket and with one step, brought himself to the other side of the couch, sitting down. Jack brushed his hand gently over Sam's forehead, trying sooth her movements, the other hand on her shoulder, trying gently to ease her awake.

"Sam, come on, wake up..." Jack whispered softly, slipping to first name basis, all formalities forgotten.

"What?" she bolted, sitting right up.

"Hey, easy, Sam…you just had…well, I guess, a nightmare…" he trailed off sheepishly, but continued in a more serious but soft tone "You ok?"

She let out a shuddered sigh "Yes, I'm fine, thank you, sir…" She pulled up her knees against her chest and curled her arms around them, resting her chin on one.

Jack raised one eyebrow…he had witnessed the Carter self-comfort position one too many times…so he simply sat down beside her, their shoulders touching. He wanted to let her feel his presence, to let her know he was there. And soon enough he could feel her leaning in to him.

None of them spoke. But that silence wasn't uncomfortable; this was just their…thing…Jack decided.  
He glanced down on Sam and the pain he saw in her eyes pierced his heart. He couldn't stand seeing her like that…

"Come here…" and he put one arm around her shoulder, leaning her head against his chest. This simple action broke all of Sam's barriers. Silently, she let the tears flow, burying her face in his chest. She could feel his strong arms around her and for once, she send to hell everything she'd been holding back all this time. For once she let herself being comforted by the man she loved, letting his strength support her.

Jack felt himself being relieved, despite the situation. He held her close…as long as that was the case he knew she was safe, knew she'd be alright again!

When Sam's tears began to dry, Jack rested his head against hers, his thumb running soothing circles against her shoulders.  
"Thank you…Jack" she finally whispered leaning in to him.  
"You know, I meant it when I said "Always", he smiled softly down at her, pressing his lips lightly against her hair.

The two Air Force officers stayed in their embrace when sleep finally washed over them. It was only in the morning when a sleepy Daniel and Teal'c came into the living room. They both froze at the sight before them, Teal'c raising his eyebrow at Daniel, whose mouth was hanging open, a smile playing on his lips. But as the first shock wore off at finally seeing their friends openly being together, their expression softened and they made their way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for all of them.

"Leave it to tragedy to finally bring those two together…" Daniel murmured quietly to Teal'c who just nodded once.  
"Indeed!"


End file.
